Angelo/Diablo Preyas
Preyas Angelo / Preyas Diablo (nicknamed Preyas II) are the second and third Guardian Bakugan of Marucho Marukura. Information When the Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension and were tested by the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Preyas does not evolve normally, instead, he coughed up Angelo/Diablo who serve as his "evolution". Anime Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas. He has angel wings. He refers to Marucho as "Young Master" along with his brother as master he is also very polite. According to Angelo he tires out very quick and requires constant breaks (and gets every second Monday off). He also doesn't do windows. Angelo supposedly has mixed attributes being part Aquos and part Haos. Angelo occupies what appears to be the top side of the ball. Angelo has a brother called Diablo, he is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns with a hot temper to match. He switches places with Angelo regulary, taking turns, like his and Angelo's personalities Diablo has opposite attributes being Pyrus-Aquos compared to Haos-Aquos. Like his brother Angelo, Diablo is displayed as Aquos but he still counts as both Pyrus and Aquos. Diablo appears to be asleep when Angelo is out, being annoyed that Marucho woke him up from his nap the first time he used him in battle, though he didn't know that he was even there until then. Diablo occupies what appears to be the bottom side of the ball, flipping over in the bottom of the ball to let Angelo talk. They don't appear in season 2 (probably because they escaped the Vestal Destroyer that was capturing the Bakugan and hid) because only Preyas was captured and turned to stone. It is possible that Angelo and Diablo were in the crowd of Bakugan that were sent to Marucho's house in New Vestroia episode 42. Preyas 2 Angelo and Diablo are two Bakugan combined into one such that each is in his own hemisphere. The chance of making each stand is 50%. On the Aquos Angelo it has 550 Gs and on the Aquos Diablo it has 660 Gs. On the Ventus Angelo it has 650 Gs and on the Ventus Diablo it has 450 Gs. On the Haos Angelo it has 410 Gs and on the Haos Diablo it has 640 Gs. On the Subterra Angelo it has 720 Gs and on the Subterra Diablo it has 300 Gs. On the Darkus Angelo it has 510 Gs and on the Darkus Diablo it has 680 Gs. Trivia * If you look closley on Preyas Diablo, you can see the outline of Preyas Angelo and vice versa. * Stoica from the Twelve Orders has the same angel-and-devil personalities. * In Bakugan Battle Brawler The Video Game, he and Angelo have seperate bodies, what Preyas Diablo asked for Gallery Anime File:Angelo_Ball.JPG|Angelo in ball form File:Angelo.JPG|Angelo in Bakugan form angelopreyas.png|Angelo Preyas File:Diablo_Ball.JPG|Diablo in ball form File:Diablo.JPG|Diablo in Bakugan form File:Angelo_&_Diablo.JPG|Angelo and Diablo preyas2small.png Game File:BK_SA_PreyasII.png|Angelo and Diablo with both forms opened File:Clear_Diablo.jpg|Clear Diablo File:Haos_Angelo_Diablo.jpg|Haos Angelo/Diablo File:2_Subterra_Diablo.jpg|2 Subterra Diablo Preyas2-angelo diablo-aquos.jpg 45tv2245vt.jpg|Aquos Diablo Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuTech Category:Season 1 Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Hybrid Bakugan